


day 13

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: DamiMaps December [13]
Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: Damian helps paint Maps's nails
Relationships: Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne
Series: DamiMaps December [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035024
Kudos: 6





	day 13

Maps sighed attempting to add nail polish to her left hand and failing immensely. “Mia, do you have an estimated time for when we will arrive? Father is asking.” Maps looked over to him, “yeah, hopefully like ten minutes. If I’m able to get my nails to look okay.” Damian peered down, “I’ll do them.” 

Damian took the nail polish, remover, and some cotton pads. Maps watched him work, within minutes, her nails were finished and beautiful. “Where’d you learn how to do that?” 

“Brown and Cain. They like to have spa days and sometimes we get dragged into them.” the mystery loving girl nodded, “well we should be on our way then. Oh and Dami, next time we see Stephine or Cass I’ll give them my thanks.” 


End file.
